Mischief Pair
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Together, the two best friends make the most mischievous pair.
1. Beginnings

**Mischief Pair**

By: Asagi Tsuki

This is a collection of SaekixFuji fictions on selected themes from an lj community. These fics are not related to each other, so don't complain at how they are lovers in one chapter, and just friends in the next or something. Actually, there should be 100 fics, but because the last 5 themes are up to me, I don't include them.

Anyway, I'll give all warnings, disclaimer and such now, so that I don't have to write them later in the chapters. It saves space, and it'll look tidier and nicer without the title, warnings, disclaimer and such, only for such short story.

Warning: possible OOCness, fluff, angst, shounen ai, and more

Oh, and **if you want your review to be replied, please do say so**. This applies to all signed reviews, and reviews with e-mail address. If you don't say you want it to be replied, I won't reply it. After all, I appreciate your privacy.

Disclaimer: I will never own Prince of Tennis

**Beginnings**

Everything has its own beginning and end. Relationship is not an exception. It has a beginning and an ending, though the beginning is experienced in multiple stages. First, the beginning of acquaintance. Second, the beginning of friendship. Later, the beginning of romance. Then, the beginning of a married life.

When do those end? When they have moved to the next level? When they die? When they break up?

A pair of deep blue eyes looked at him in confusion, asking the silent question of are-you-alright. The one questioned merely smiled, and leaned to kiss the Seigaku tennis tensai.

He had decided that he liked beginnings better, because he doesn't want this to end.

**Beginnings**

Well, see? The stories will be around that long, or longer by a bit, so it will be pointless to write the disclaimer, warning and comments. From the next chapter onwards, I'll only be writing the story. Purely the story.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. If you do, review and criticism is very welcome.


	2. Middles

Saeki sighed and shook his head. He knew full well what Fuji was planning, and why he never returned the ball.

He wanted to show Mizuki that he was wrong. His trusted data was wrong, and that the tennis tensai Fuji Shuusuke will never be defeated by people who rely on data alone.

He walked over to the court, ignoring the looks thrown by the umpire and the spectators as he walked over to his childhood friend who was sitting on the bench, drinking from his bottle.

"Fuji," Saeki called, and Fuji merely smiled at him in acknowledgement. "I always thought that I know you very well."

"Saa, isn't that so?" Fuji asked, never letting the smile fall from his face. "Isn't that why you are here?"

Saeki grinned. He bent down and captured Fuji's lips with his own. It was a simple chaste kiss, but it was sweet.

"Still, I don't know why you like it in the middle of a match." 


	3. Endings

Saeki pulled out a green ribbon from his pocket, and looked at it. It was not that long, probably just around fifteen centimeters or so.

He smirked, and wrote something at the ends of the ribbon. When he finished, he looked at it in satisfaction and grinned.

"What are you doing?" Fuji asked, not bothering to look sideways at Saeki nor to look away from the book he was reading.

"Figures," Saeki merely replied with a naughty grin, and walked over to Fuji. He sat beside Fuji, and played with Fuji's hair at the left side of his head.

"What, is my hair that beautiful?" Fuji chuckled as he opened the next page, still reading the book of how-tos.

"Maybe," Saeki idly replied, and Fuji barely noticed that he was playing with his hair using both of his hands.

"What is it?" Fuji asked, looking at Saeki, but then noticed something strange. His hair felt as if they were stuck together. "Kojirou?" Fuji lifted an eyebrow.

Saeki merely grinned, but didn't give an answer. He simply pointed at a mirror, and Fuji saw that his hair was tied with the same green ribbon he was writing at.

At the ends, were the letters BEGIN, when they were put close together.

Fuji shook his head, and smiled a little. He knew what Saeki meant by that, and the ribbon represented them.

After all, they ended their relationships with their previous partner just so they can begin a relationship together. 


	4. Insides

Fuji Shuusuke, the famous tennis genius from Seigaku is known for his smile, his sadistic streak, and of course, his unbelievably high tolerance to whatever concoction Inui made, that he claimed to be juice.

Of course, the others didn't believe him.

But, behind those, Fuji is actually a very insecure person. He likes to keep his eyes hidden from the world, so no one can see how he is feeling inside.

After all, eyes are the windows to one's feelings.

He only opens his eyes whenever he's dead serious, or when he's angry. Because, when he's in the state of anger or seriousness, only those feelings show in his eyes, and he felt a bit secure, because they didn't make him look weak.

Still, there's something bothering him, that made him feel insecure. There's one person who still can tell what he's feeling even though he closed his eyes and smiled at him constantly. As to how, it was beyond Fuji himself.

"Oi, Earth to Shuusuke!" a hand waved in front of Fuji's face, snapping him out of his trance almost immediately.

"What were you thinking about?" the gentle voice invaded his ear, and he sighed. Not because he was sad, angry or exasperated. Rather, because he felt defeated.

"Something," Fuji replied with a smile on his face.

Saeki looked at him, and smiled knowingly. He placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder, and steered him towards the ice cream parlor he was talking about earlier.

"Come on, they've got the best ice cream around here," Saeki said as he pushed the door to the parlor open and entered.

They sat down across each other, and Saeki kept silent for a while, before he said, "Don't worry your pretty head over something so trivial." He looked at the glass table, and looked back at Fuji. "You don't look weak to me."

Fuji's smile grew wider, and he merely nodded serenely.

Maybe, he'd learn to like how someone can still see the feelings he kept inside all the time. Especially when that someone is named Saeki Kojirou. 


	5. Outsides

"Yuuta, don't play too far or you'll get lost!" young Fuji warned his brother as he sat on the bench with young Saeki, drinking soda. "And it's near sunset already. We're supposed to be back for dinner."

"I know, don't worry," was Yuuta's simple reply. Still, Fuji felt a little uneasy about letting his brother go on his own.

"I'm sure he won't stray too far," Saeki said reassuringly as he squeezed Fuji's shoulder lightly.

"I hope so," Fuji mumbled, holding onto his can of soda.

Soon, the sun has already set, but there was still no sign of Yuuta coming back. Fuji was starting to get worried.

"Kojirou, he's not coming back," he said worriedly. His mind had started showing images of what could happen to his little brother.

Saeki threw away his can, and stood upright, before he walked away.

"W- Wait! Where are you going?" Fuji asked frantically. He was starting to panic.

"Looking for Yuuta, of course," Saeki answered simply. "Aren't you coming?" he asked back, and Fuji calmed down considerably.

"Yes, I am."

The two then began their search for Yuuta on the playgrounds. Most kids said that he was last seen walking towards the direction of the miniature dome.

When they neared the miniature dome, they could hear faint sobs that seemed to echo. The both of them walked over to the dome, and peered inside.

There was a silhouette of someone sitting on the ground, knees held close to chest.

"Yuuta?" Fuji called hesitantly, hoping that it was Yuuta.

"Aniki?" the silhouette asked back, looking up at the hole. "Aniki help me. I can't get out," he said, still sobbing.

Fuji smiled gently. "Don't worry, we'll get you out," he said reassuringly. "Come on, Kojirou," he asked, and they both hauled Yuuta out of the dome.

"Well, have you learned your lesson? I told you not to stray too far from me," Fuji scolded, pulling at Yuuta's ear.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Yuuta apologized as he looked down regretfully.

Fuji smiled, and patted his head. "Well, let's go home now, or we'll be late for dinner," he suggested, and Yuuta merely nodded silently. "Are you coming, Kojirou?" he asked, turning to see Saeki.

Saeki shook his head. "Thanks for the offer though," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he waved goodbye at the two brothers, and parted ways with them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuji smiled contentedly as he sat on the wooden bench of a park. He leaned on it and looked at the stars above, remembering the things the three of them did when they were still mere children.

"What are you doing outside at this time?" a voice asked from behind him, and he knew all too well who it was.

"The same question goes to you too," Fuji replied with a smile, and patted at the space beside him. "Sit down."

Saeki sat down beside Fuji, and looked at the playgrounds in front of them. "You seem to like it here, outside of your house."

Fuji chuckled as he leaned his head on Saeki's shoulder and smiled softly. "Why, because the outsides bring back fond memories." 


	6. Hours

He closed his eyes and exhaled softly, lying on top of the limp figure that had turned cold and rigid. Turning immovable.

He had lost track of time. How long have he been there? How long have we lied sprawled on his lover's body? How long have he been there, bathing in his lover's blood, and inhaling the scent of rotten flesh?

He didn't know. It could be seconds, minutes, or even hours.

But he didn't care.

The one he loved so dearly died in front of him. Everyone died. Yet he was spared.

Spared only to break down and commit suicide afterwards. Was that crueler than a murder, or more merciful?

Again, he didn't know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Fuji?"

The soft voice woke him up from his deep slumber. He looked at the side, at the digital alarm clock situated on an end table right beside his bed. The number showed 8:39, meaning that he had been asleep for three hours.

"Were you having a bad dream?" the voice asked again, and he blinked his eyes, clearing his vision. "You were dead silent all the while."

Fuji smiled contentedly at the remark. He knew whenever he had a bad dream without him having to trash and turn every single second.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously, and got up to walk over to the bathroom. 


	7. Days

Not many knew that Fuji owned a diary.

Yes, he had boldly called it his diary, while other boys would want to claim it to be a journal, so as to maintain what little manly dignity they have. But Fuji couldn't care less. He was mistaken for a girl often enough for him to care.

"Still writing?" a bored voice asked from the bed, and he only smiled a little at the yawn that accompanied it.

"A little more," he replied smoothly, fingers gripping on the pencil as he scratched out the words on the blank page that looked as white as snow.

Instead of buying lined paper, he used a block note, one that was not lined. Inui had inquired as to why, but he only smiled as usual, and walked away.

He finally put down his pencil, and closed the note, putting it away in his desk's drawer, along with the pencil.

"Finished?" the bored voice resounded in the small room again, this time with more enthusiasm lacing it, and Fuji couldn't help but chuckle a little at the hope and expectation he heard in the tone.

"Yes," he said, walking over to the bed, and let himself be pulled down to lie on top of his childhood best friend.

"Why do you write in a diary, anyway?" Saeki asked, looking at the white ceiling above them, purposefully not staring at the glaring light of the lamp.

Fuji smiled again, and looked down at Saeki. "As much of a tensai as I am, I do not trust my memory," he said mirthfully. "I need it to remind me of the days when I'm still a teenager."

Saeki grinned a little. "Don't need to be reminded of me, then?" he asked playfully, caressing Fuji's soft light brown hair.

"There will be no need," Fuji said a bit languidly, and Saeki's grin faltered to a simple smile. "Because I will never forget you."

"I know," Saeki said softly, and kissed him. 


End file.
